KIss Of Life
by Shelby.Larue5898
Summary: Dean always knew how he felt abput Castiel. But after a brush with death he knew that this is all he wanted.


Castiel could never deny the feelings he had for Dean. From the moment he first laid eyes the tall man with the spiked up burnette hair and striking green eyes, Cas knew that Dean was all he wanted. It was raining. Cas stared out the window, trying to process all of the information Sam had just thrown at him. "It makes sense," Dean said blandly, nodding his head. "The victims all drowned in freak flood accidents and all lived within a half a mile radius of a lake. It has to be a Water Elemental." Castiel sighed. He had only heard about Elementals from legends. "Now according to the pattern the next place it will duke is somewhere large and close to water. It needs to be close because it is getting weaker." Castiel thought for a moment about the area they were around. "The water plant." He said calmly. "It literally Sits on a lake and is filled with water." Dean chuckled lightly at Castiels quick thinking and got up. "Alright. I'll go load up the impala. We will head there tonight." Sam and Castiel nodded. "Cas why don't you come with me. Sam has more research to be doing." Dean said, gripping Cas's shoulder. Castiel nodded and followed him out of the motel door.  
Cas stood by the car, staring longingly at dean as he loaded the trunk of the impala. Dean shut the trunk and looked around, making sure no one else was in the parking lot. He walked towards Castiel, backing Castiel into the car. "Cas I think it's time we had a talk." Dean said, biting his lower lip nervously. Castiel was confused. He had been good about no blowing cover for the past few weeks and hadn't done anything that he would think had made Dean angry. "What about Dean?" Castiel said quietly. Dean moved a few inches closer to Cas. "I know how you feel about me Castiel. And I want you to know, that I feel the same way." Dean smiled seductively while saying the last few words. "Dean I have no idea what you're implying but-" Cas was cut off by Deans lips being pressed against his own. Dean flicked his tounge along Cass' lower lip begging for entry to the angels mouth. Cas parted his lips slightly, letting deans tounge in. Dean pushed Cas up against the side of his car burying his fingers in Castiels dark hair. Dean grinded his hips against the angel, causing a small moan to escape his lips. "You like that? You have no idea how long I have wanted this." Dean whispered in Cass' ear. Cas moaned in agreement. The sound of someone clearing their throat broke them away from eachother. Sam stood outside the motel room and started at the two men. Sam stared for a good minute and a half. And then he did something that shocked both Dean and Castiel. He started laughing. He spoke in short spurts "You guys...thought...you really could...hide this? I see...the way you two look...at eachother...I love it." Cass' cheeks were bright red as he stared at a doubled over Sam. "We should Um...get RTgoing." Dean said quickly, climbing into the impala. Sam walked over to the passenger seat and got in while Cas got in the back. Then they were off to the factory.  
They arrived at the plant just as it started to get dark. It was a large building that loomed over them ominously. All three of the boys grabbed a few weapons out of the trunk and headed inside. It took Sam a very short time to pick the lock and disable the alarm. They walked inside, investigating every nook and cranny they could find. By the time they ended up at the top of the building it was already eleven thirty. Dean held the flashlight tightly in his hand as he walked over towards the window. He stared wide eyed as the lake began sloshing violently. "Guys...I think I found it!" Dean shouted. Castiel and Sam looked up just as a massive wave hit the lower part of the building, shaking it. Castiel ran over to the window and stared at the dark lake below. Not a word was said between the three men. A voice from the back of the room broke the silence. "You boys aren't at all what I expected." Dean and Castiel whipped around to see a dark haired woman standing on a large table. "You must be Our elemental friend." Dean said, moving foward. Dean cocked his gun and wasted no time pulling the trigger and pumping her full of rock salt. She stared down at the hole in her chest and looked up Angrily. "And now, you're going to pay." She lifted her hands up and flicked her wrists. The next few moments were a blue for the boys. She brought a tidal wave up through the top window and flooded the whole top floor. Dean grabbed Castiels hand as the water rushed over them, sweeping the towards the other side of the room. The floor had collapsed from the weight of the water. Deans hand slipped away from Castiel but he didn't think much of it, assuming Castiel could swim. There was a large pile of furniture at the corner of the room, getting Sam and Dean out of the water. "Where's Cas!?" Sam yelled over the roaring water. "He was with me I thought he swam over here.!" Dean yelled back. Dean stared into the murky water, looking for his angel. The water cleared in small spot, just enough to show Castiel being dragged down into the water. See, Castiels vessel couldn't swim and Castiel took on the physical attributes of the vessel. Dean stared in horror as Castiel went deeper and deeper into the water. "Sam! He's down there I have to go get him!" Dean yelled as he ripped off his jacket. Before Sam could protest Dean dove into the cold water. Sam shook his head and picked up his brothers Leather jacket. "Be careful Dean." He whispered.  
Dean swam farther and farther down and had not found Cas yet. It seemed like the water went on forever. He was about 40 feet down when he saw Castiel, his trench coat stuck on a price of the broken floor. Castiel was motionless, just floating in the water like he wasn't alive. Dean grabbed his trench coat angel and pulled him free. He used the last of his breath to swim Castiel back UP to the surface and set him on the mountain of furniture. Sam stared in horror at the motionless angel In front of him. Dean wasted no time and started doing chest compressions. Then he tried mouth to mouth. Just when Sam was about to tell dean to give it up, Cass' eyes shot open. Dean helped him sit up as he coughed up water. "It's okay baby, Im here. I'll always be here." Dean whispered into Castiels ear. Castiel wrapped his arms around Deans waist and buried his head in his chest. Sam looked up from the two men and saw the elemental standing on the water in front of them. "Isn't that sweet?" She said, laughing. The evil look in her eyes told them she was planning something. "Sam walked over to the edge of the dry area and stared at the elemental. "I'm not stupid you know." Sam said, pulling his gun out of his jacket. The elemental laughed "you really think a bullet will kill me?" Sam smirked as he said "Maybe not an iron one." He fired, hitting the elemental straight in the chest. "But a silver one will". She stared at the hole in her chest and screamed. She crumbled into a million peices, releasing her control on the water. The water rushed out of the building,taking the Hunters with it. Dean held tightly to Cas as they were swept down to the bottom of the building. As they crawled to shore the lake filled back up. Dean helped Cas back to the impala and then climbed into the drivers seat. They were about halfway to the motel when Dean looked at Sam. "Sammy that was a great job you did back there. I don't know where we would have been without you. So...thanks." Dean said. He had never been very good at thanking people. It was a trait he had acquired from his father. "Don't mention it." Sam said quietly. They pulled into the motel and Dean walked Castiel inside, laying him down on the bed. Castiel stared at Dean, confused. "But Dean, where are you going to sleep?" The angels voice was weak and low. "I'll just sleep on the floor." Dean said, helping Cas out of his clothes. Cas stared at Dean for a moment before pulling Deans gave towards his own and kissing him softly. "Sleep here, with me, Dean." He whispered, holding deans gave close to his. Dean glanced over at Sam and saw that he was already sound asleep. Dean smiled and climbed on top of Cas, straddling him with his forearms on either side of Cass' head. He kissed the angel passionately. Cas moaned into his mouth and moved his hand to the button of Deans jeans. He pulled the Hunters jeans down to his ankles and Dean kicked them off. The bulge in his grey Breifs got Cas even more exited. Cas wrapped his arms around dean as the hunter pulled his shirt off. Dean grinded up against Dean, a moan escaping his lips. Cas dug his nails into Deans back and nibbled on his neck. Dean slid his hand into Castiels boxers holding his bulge in his hand. Dean pulled out Castiels dick and wrapped his hand around it. Dean kissed Cas again, muffling the angels loud moans. Dean stroked slowly at first and then got faster and faster. Cas put one hand on Deans ass and the other on the handprint Castiel had put there. Deans strokes were become more erratic. Cas moved the hand that was on Deans shoulder down to where his cock strained to escape his boxers. Cas pulled out Deans manhood and ran his hands up and down the shaft. Dean was close and Cas could tell. It didn't take long for either of them. Dean came fast all over Castiels chest. Cas did the same to his Lover. Dean rolled over next to Cas and laid his head on the angels chest. "Dean, the feelings I have for you cannot be described...I...I love you Dean Winchester." Cas whispered, holding Dean close to him. "I love you too Cas." Dean replied, kissing Castiel softly. Castiel whispered Enochian love poems in his ears as Dean fell asleep in his arms. Dean wasn't sure exactly what he was saying but he knew the message. Love. He loved Cas more than the angel could ever know. And when he kissed Cas for that first time, he knew that this was all he wanted.


End file.
